Apuesta
by reieva-maid
Summary: one-shot fairy tail celebra una nueva pareja, natsu se enoja con gray y hacen una apuesta donde el que pierde tendra que disfrazarse al frente de toda magnolia. u.u ay soy mala haciendo summary soy nuva haciendo estas cosas bueno pasen a leerlo es cortito


**Fairy tail no me pertenece**

***En un lugar de Magnolia ***

Un gremio celebraba, como siempre con alcohol y peleas, la nueva pareja, gray y juvia

-juvia esta feliz de que Gray-sama por fin sea mío- la chica observa a su amado y se sonroja

-jejeje no totalmente tuyo por ahora-el chico le guiño un ojo

Juvia que estaba detrás de Gray cae al suelo murmurando comentarios no tan sanos.

-Hey hielito para de ser tan pervertido que hay niños aquí - menciona cierto chico de pelo rosa

-Que dices trol rosado?-aparece un aura azul alrededor de él-Al menos yo si me atrevo a besar a la mujer que amo no como tu gallina- lo mira desafiante

-Como me llamaste?!-grita natsu furioso y sonrojado, al igual que cierta rubia

-Además de gallina, sordo- menciona con un tono de burla

-Yo te muestro quien es el gallina, exhibicionista - natsu se acerca a Gray- hagamos una apuesta, el que besa mejor a su chica gana el reto pero el que pierde tendrá que disfrazarse y actuar con su pareja, de un animal que elija los ganadores, y no solo eso tendrá que se en el parque para que todos lo miren-

-Ja que fácil ! trato hecho- Gray estrecha su mano con natsu, al hacerlo se acerca a juvia y la mira, la levanta del suelo y le planta un beso, al principio la chica no entendía lo que pasaba pero le correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces provocando que el beso se profundizara y fuera mas apasionado, el chico agarra de la cintura a la peliazul causando unos ciertos sonrojos a todos los presentes que estaban viendo.

Ya acabado el pelinegro mira a la pareja que seguía sin hacer nada, natsu mira a Lucy quien se encontraba roja de presenciar el beso de sus amigos, el dragon slayer camina hasta quedar al lado de su amiga, toma la barbilla de la rubia acercándola a sus labios, lucy a sentir la cercanía cierra sus ojos esperando que el chico la besara en solo pensar que su primer beso seria así por un estúpido juego se le cae una lagrima, que cierto pelirosa se dio cuenta de esto, a pocos centímetros de besarla se detuvo

-lo siento luce no quiero que tu primer beso sea a través de un reto soy un idiota a pedirte algo tan injusto- natsu se aleja de la chica y mira a Gray - thss.. Tu ganas.

***en el parque***

-Jajajajajajahaha hay natsu que tierno te vez- dice lisana riéndose a carcajadas

-aye! Natsu nunca pensé el día donde te verías tan ridículo- happy se acerca a su compañero dándole unas palmadas en su espalda aguantándose la risa

-oye salamander, nunca pensé que podrías caer tan bajo jejeje- galle empieza sacar su cámara de su bolsillo

-lucy-shan te ves muy linda- se le escapa una leve risa

-no, tu también levy- hace un puchero provocando mas risa de los presentes

-Eso flamita posa para la cámara- dice el vencedor mientras toma algunas fotos- buena elección amor, mejor que la idea de disfrazarlos de gallinas-besa a juvia

-Juvia solo eligió el animal que mas le gusta - lo dice mientras ve como sus amigos estaban al frente de la pileta rodeado de gente que vinieron a ver la divertida escena- lo siento tanto Lucy ! espero que no estés enojada con juvia- dice apenada

-No te preocupes juvia ya me había disfrazado antes de coneja una segunda vez no importa- la rubia se encuentra disfrazada de coneja, eso no quiere decir de coneja normal sino uno de estilo Playboy y no solo lucy es la que esta vestida así sino que el pelirosa también con un traje al igual de provocativo que la maga estelar pero en vez de azul el traje este es negro con orejas rosadas. El chico muy rojo trata de taparse detrás de la chica- natsu, te vez muy mono sonrojado, esa ropa te sienta bien porque combina perfecto con tus cabellos- ríe la chica

-Cállate, no fue mi culpa que ese maldito pervertido me provocara hacer esta apuesta, si antes te hubiera hecho mía no estaríamos en esta situación- dice un ya cabreado mago de fuego- pero perdón luce por meterte en esto.

La maga mira a su compañero a los ojos jade que siempre la a cautivado, y sonrojada no por la situación en que estaban sino en las palabras que había dicho el chico, ya no le importaba que su primer beso sea por una apuesta solo quería que ese beso sea con su amado e idiota. Se da media vuelta para quedarse al frente de su amigo, sus compañeros miraban extrañados esta escena hasta que se provoco un sonrojo de parte de todos. La maga había empezado a besar a su mejor amigo, mejor dicho mas que amigo, él por el asombro demoro en aceptar el beso pero cuando lo hizo sin pensarlo mas profundizo el beso acercándola mas a su cuerpo mientras ella agarra el pelo de su chico, era un beso lleno de pansión y deseo, un deseo que se mantenía guardado en ambos hasta ahora. La gente que estaban presenciando el beso entre los chicos se sintieron incomodas, Gray paro de sacar fotos y dejo de mirarlos al igual que todos los demás

-Este idiota, si antes la hubiera besado así nosotros estaríamos vestidos de algún animal ridículo- aparto la mirada sonrojado y rascándose la nuca- aye juvia que te parece si no vamos ya y te hago mía- estas palabras causaron el la maga de agua se pusiera roja como un tomate; con un simple movimiento de cabeza el chico la tomo en brazo como si fuera una novia y se alejo a un lugar que solo ellos podrán saber.

Mientras tanto Lucy y natsu disfrutaban su propio universo donde ellos no mas existían.

La rubia se aleja, para tomar una bocanada de aire que pedía a gritos su cuerpo, mira a su amado, y dice las palabras mas hermosas y esperada de parte del mago- te amo natsu-  
-yo te amo mas a ti-vuelve a besar a su chica.

**Hola! Soy nueva haciendo historias este es mi primer one-shot, disculpen por la redacción y la ortografía. Como a las 1 de la mañana se me ocurrió hacerlo gracias a una inspiración que me dieron algunos amigos, espero que le guste tanto como a mi**

**NALU4EVER */***


End file.
